This invention relates to an improved die system embodying means facilitating precise location and quick interchange of die tools in a working press. It also provides means for improving the working performance of die tools. These and other features of the invention will become self-evident from the disclosures herein of preferred embodiments.
A continuing problem in the production of machine parts is the ever-increasing cost of material and labor. This problem is often compounded by the lack of knowledge or skill on the part of a machine operator. For example, if a press operator is not adept or lacks experience, the mounting and locating or interchange of the components of a die system can be a lengthy and not always accurate procedure. Even where an operator is adept and experienced, the prior art die systems with which he has to deal oftentimes do not facilitate a rapid interchange or precise location of die parts. In most instances a die system must be carefully and completely disassembled and reassembled in order to change the press from one operation to another. It is for this reason that, in general, set up and replacement time is costly and materially affects the output from a given press in a given period of time. Further, if the mounting of the die tools and the location thereof is not precise, it will result in poor and unacceptable work products.
A primary object of the invention is the solution of problems such as here noted and to provide an improved die system featuring means enabling unskilled press operators to quickly and accurately position and interchange die tools. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved back up means for material worked in a press which facilitate an economical handling of the material and the production of quality work products.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved die system for use in a press including upper and lower die shoes which are basically of the same configuration and each arranged to similarly and releasably mount, in an improved manner, a variety of sub-assemblies which embody different die tools. In preferred embodiments the sub-assemblies are precisely and accurately positioned on the related die shoes by snap fit locator means which can be simply and quickly applied.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved die system wherein the lower die shoe is formed with an opening nesting a multi-apertured carrier plate from which is suspended a pressure cell including a spring biased platform serving as a base of pins which project through apertures in the carrier plate and support, in elevated spaced relation to said plate, a pressure plate defining a platform on which material may be worked by an opposing die tool or tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for improving the production capacity of a press and the quality of its work products.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved die system wherein the die halves are comprised of generally standardized die shoes to which a variety of sub-assemblies embodying die tools may be slip fit and, in the process thereof, precisely located.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unique positioning device for use in locating die tools on a backing plate.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved pressure cell for use in a die.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved die system and components thereof possessing the advantageous structural features, the inherent meritorious characteristics and the means and mode of use herein described.
With the above and other incidental objects in view as will more fully appear in the specification, the invention intended to be protected by Letters Patent consists of the features of construction, the parts and combinations thereof, and the mode of operation as hereinafter described or illustrated in the accompanying drawings, or their equivalents.